


Don't Leave That Firewo - Too Late...

by pjsta



Series: Voltron Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Established Relationship, Klance Month 2018, M/M, Shiro and Keith are adoptive brothers, Voltron Lions as Cats, also he just wants to sleep, cosmo's a cat too, keith has a cold so, mentions of shiro and adam, pls let him sleep, semi sick fick??, set 7th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjsta/pseuds/pjsta
Summary: All Keith wants to do is sleep off the end of his cold, but gets a rude awakening instead.Cue a very irritated Keith.





	Don't Leave That Firewo - Too Late...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that the first prompt for Klance month was Hogwarts... and couldn't resist. So here's a little drabble!  
> It takes place some time during their 7th year.

 

Keith was going to _kill_ Lance McClain.

Who the _hell_ thought it would be a good idea to leave an unlit Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bang firework _that close_ to the dormitory fire for Merlin’s sake? All he’d wanted to do that day was sleep off the end of his cold, but _no_ , he couldn’t even do _that_.

A stray spark had set firework off, and the havoc it had wreaked was huge. It had torn through the bed hangings, crashed off the wardrobes, splintered bedposts, and given Keith and his cats, Red and Cosmo, a very rude awakening. The cats had fled, leaving Keith to deal with the rogue firework alone. It had taken him over an hour to finally shepherd it out through the dormitory window and into the grounds.

Then he’d pulled on his robes and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

The younger students scattered out of the way as he scoured the castle for a sign of his stupid boyfriend.

He was searching the library when he recognised the face of a younger student — one of Lance’s family members, maybe? — and strode up to him. The kid, a Ravenclaw who looked to be in third or fourth year, dropped their quill in fear when he noticed Keith’s approach.

“Where. Is. Lance. McClain?” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“He — he’s at th-the qu-quidditch p-p-pitch,” the kid stuttered. Keith grunted.

 _Of course he would be_ , he realised, berating himself for not thinking of it sooner. Lance spent more hours practicing than anyone else he knew. He’d been debating between becoming an auror or a professional quidditch player for the last three years, and spent nearly every free minute on the pitch.

At least, he had until they’d started dating at the end of last year. Now he mostly divided his free time between quidditch practice and Keith.

Keith nodded at the kid in thanks, who looked relieved that he was getting away from an encounter with an angry Keith unscathed. Then he turned on his heel and headed straight out to the quidditch pitch.

 

 

“Keith!” Lance called in greeting as Keith emerged onto the training grounds, “Hey! You feeling better?” He swung at the bludger, sending it zooming away in the opposite direction, then dived down on his broom to meet him, grinning widely. He pulled Keith easily into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Keith waited until Lance had released him and was stood before him again, beater bat slung against his shoulder.

“You!” Keith snarled. He sent a jinx at Lance. Lance's eyes widened, and he dodged the jinx, dropping his beater’s bat in the process. “You _idiot_. You absolute _git_. Have you _any idea what happened this morning?_ ”

“I… I get the feeling you’re about to tell me…” Lance said nervously, dodging another jinx Keith flung his way. He wasn’t grinning anymore.

 _Yeah._ Be _nervous_ , Keith thought to himself, _You deserve it._

“That Weasley Whiz-bang that I’ve been telling you to move all week? It _went off in our dorm this morning_ because the fire got to it.”

“Oh.” Keith’s next spell hit, and Lance was launched through the air by his ankle. He spun through the air once, twice, before thudding back down to the earth.

“You _know_ I wanted to sleep today, but now I _can’t_ because your _stupid firework_ woke me up and _destroyed_ the dorm. And _Merlin_ knows where my cats have gone to, they’re probably not going to come back for _weeks_.” Lance swore.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” he apologised, scrambling to his feet, his hands out in front of him placatingly, “I thought it was out of reach.” He got caught by the knockback jinx Keith had sent his way. The jinx knocked him flat on his back. Lance staggered to his feet again, winded, but determined to face him.

“ _You_ can go sort out the mess,” Keith told him flatly, catching him again with another knockback jinx. “I’m going to go get something to eat. That room had better be _spotless_ by the time I get back.”

He sent one last jinx at Lance, who ducked, then took off back to the castle.

 

 

Keith took the long route back to Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to avoid Lance as much as possible until his mess was cleared up, and he most likely hadn’t yet finished sorting out the dorm, so Keith wondered the corridors for a while. As he wandered, he kept an eye out for Red and Cosmo. He hadn’t spotted them so far, but he still hoped he’d come across them somewhere. When he reached the fourth floor corridor, Keith debated going to find Shiro — and most likely vent his troubles to him — but he decided against it. It was still early enough on a Saturday morning that his brother was most likely curled up in bed with Adam. Keith _really_ didn’t need another morning insight into their not-so-secret relationship. He wondered the fifth corridor instead, ranting internally over the events of the morning. He'd _told_ Lance to move that stupid firework _days_ ago, and _now_ look what had happened.

The dormitory was empty when he eventually got back. He was relieved to find that it was completely back in order. Lance had even tidied the corner Keith had been nagging him about for the last two days. There was a pair of vials and a note on Keith's bedside table. Keith picked up the note and scanned it quickly.

 

_Keith,_

_Careful as you get into bed, I asked a house elf to do you a hot water bottle. I’ve gone to find the cats to try and coax them back to the dorm. Got you some pepper-up potion to help with your cold and a low powered sleeping draught from Madame Pomfrey for if you want to sleep a while this afternoon. I’m really really sorry about the firework._

_Lance x_

 

Keith couldn’t fight the soft smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Lance really knew how to make it difficult to stay mad at him.

Keith collapsed onto his repaired bed. Now that everything was back as it should be, the remains of the anger seeped out of his system, leaving him drained. The ache that had plagued his limbs for the last three days was making itself known again, and he wanted nothing more but to go back to sleep. He groaned at the thought of having to move again, but changed back into his pyjamas, and slipped back into bed.

He picked up the vials, and after a brief moment’s debate, took both of them. The pepper-up potion could sort him out as he slept, he decided. He pulled his curtains shut and curled up around the hot water bottle.

He was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

 

 

“Keith?”

Keith grumbled, half asleep. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was dreaming or not.

“I’ve — Hey — Red, be _careful_ , he’s trying to _sleep_ ,” Lance’s voice hissed.

“‘M awake,” Keith grumbled, sure now that Lance really _was_ talking somewhere above him. His eyes squinted open. Lance was peering through a gap in his bed curtains, balls of fur in his arms.

“Ah, sorry,” Lance mumbled, as Keith’s eyes closed again, “I didn’t want to wake you. I’ve got the cats.”

Keith felt three weights be added to his blankets.

 _Wait, three?_ Keith thought, surprised. Then he realised. Lance must have brought his own cat, Blue, as well.

“I’ll let you get back to sleep now,” Lance said softly.

“Wait — Lance,” Keith called out.

“Yeah?” Keith made grabby hands in the direction he thought Lance’s voice was coming from.

“C’mere.” He felt Lance take his hand and pulled him down to the bed. Lance obeyed the pull, and followed until he was sat with his legs under the duvet, Keith’s head cushioned in his lap and his arm slung carelessly around his hip. The cats curled up against them on top of the duvet.

“Keith?” Lance asked after a few moments.

“Mhm?” He snuggled further into Lance. Lance raked his fingers through Keith’s hair gently, and Keith hummed quietly at the touch.

“I really _am_ sorry about the firework.” Keith groaned. He didn't want to get into this now. He just wanted to sleep. They could talk about it later.

“Ugh. Later,” he grumbled, “Sleeping.” Lance gave a soft chuckle, and Keith vaguely felt him press a kiss to his forehead, and tightened his arm slightly around Lance's waist.

“Sleep then,” Lance murmured. He resumed running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Keith was asleep again in moments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
